


Is she?

by VindicatedBergamot



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Edeleth, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindicatedBergamot/pseuds/VindicatedBergamot
Summary: Basically Byleth has a one night stand. And a certain schemer makes sure everyone knows.Also Edelgard pines a lot.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Judith von Daphnel/My Unit | Byleth, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, edeleth - Relationship
Comments: 95
Kudos: 385





	1. An Interesting Night

"Where is the professor? I sent out a call for this meeting an hour ago!" Seteth exclaims.

There was to be an impromptu meeting for the professors of the houses as well as a few of the Knights of Seiros, Shamir and Catherine, regarding the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion.

"Perhaps it's due to the fact that this meeting was called last minute! I was making valuable headway with my crest research before this." Grumbled Hanneman. 

"And it's the weekend. I was catching up on some well-needed beauty sleep." Manuela groaned as she slumps onto the remaining chair in Seteth's office, "Especially after such a disappointing night. . ."

"I imagine you would be used to all of these disappointing nights Manuela." 

"Quiet Hanneman. I don't need any more nonsense in the morning from you."

"Settle down now," Catherine laughed, "the professor came back from a trip to the Kingdom yesterday. I'm sure she woke up late and as of this moment, bumping into nuns trying to get here."

"Or students. Or walls." Shamir comments lingering by the door.

"And the animals! Especially the cats." Flayn was there too sitting on the only other available chair.

Everyone laughed even Seteth let out a little chuckled despite his irritation of Byleth not being present yet.

"Goodmorning everyone! I see everyone is up bright and early today!" Alois walked in with a cheery smile on his face as always. "Byleth should be here soon. I had someone deliver the message in town."

"In town? Why would she be there? I made sure her supplies were replenished when they arrived from the Gautier territory" Seteth pondered, "and so early too." 

"The Gatekeeper said she left last night after dinner was served in the dining hall. So she must have spent the night there." 

"Oh my! Well you must know what that means Seteth." Manuela said with mirth, "Hopefully her night wasn't as disappointing as mine!" 

Everyone in the room turned their attention onto Manuela and considered her words. Hanneman sighed and told Manuela that was very inappropriate, especially in front of Flayn. Catherine blushed and Shamir looked at Catherine's blush. Flayn just sat there wondering why they were blushing and Seteth merely just facepalmed at that assumption. Despite Byleth earning his trust after she helped defend his wife's grave Seteth couldn't help but feel slightly worried on how much of a mystery Byleth truly is-

"I apologize for being late." Byleth walked in calmly, only running into three nuns on the way there. She stood in the center of the room offering no further explanation. All attention was on her, more specifically her attire, she wasn't wearing her regular Monastery clothes.

Instead she wore a very nice long sleeve blouse with enough buttons unbuttoned to show her chest and very snug fitting pants with boots with her hair high up in a ponytail. Seeing her in such casual but incredibly appealing attire made everyone surprised and very aware of what she did last night. The mark on her neck, that Byleth didn't know of, only proves Manuela's assumptions to be correct. 

"I-I, Professor! Where were you last night? Are you not aware of the curfew implemented here?" Stammered Seteth who's blush is very prominent. Making Manuela and Shamir chuckle at the sight.

"In town. At the Inn. The curfew doesn't apply to the professors on the weekend Seteth. It is Sunday." Byleth's answers with her short replies like always, but Seteth was still unsatisfied with her explanation. 

"And why at the inn? Are you not satisfied with your sleeping quarters here?"

It was Byleth's turn to blush, although it was very subtle. "The reason why I spent the night there-" She looked at Flayn for a moment then glanced away "I was visiting a 'friend' I'm sorry will make sure this is the only time that will happen without your prior knowledge." 

Manuela bursted out into laughter, barely containing herself to the chair along with Catherine and Alois. Shamir covered her smile while Hanneman shook his head but his face contained a smile nonetheless. 

"I-what? No nevermind, no need. We shall start the meeting now. Just make sure to not let this happen again." Seteth sat down, "and maintain your visits to your 'friend' in town. I'd rather not have rumors start here in the monastery."

Byleth sighed, "Very well, I'll let her know."

And thus the meeting commenced and they understood the proceedings of the upcoming class battle. But one word had stuck to everyone's mind at the end of the meeting "her". Byleth hasn't shown any signs if being interested in anyone nor the want to be interested in anyone. And moresol a woman! Her obliviousness to Manuela's obvious flirts cemented that.

Claude wondered what he could do with such knowledge as he slipped away from the door and to the Black Eagle's classroom with a recipe for a fresh new rumor.


	2. The start of a new rumor

"Why Good Morning Princess! I knew you'd be here." 

Edelgard sighed, she was in the Black Eagles classroom along with Hubert and Lysithea to discuss strategies for the upcoming battle and wasn't expecting Claude to be a nuisance so soon. "Claude. Goodmorning to you."

"Why thank you, Hubert." Claude nodded towards him and he received a slow nod back, "and uhh- I'm sorry what's your name again?" exaggerating a chin scratch, "Hmmmm Leandra? Lea? Thea-"

"I'm going to stop you right there Claude, it's nice to see you. Even if you're annoying."

Claude smiled and walked over to the front of the classroom to give Lysithea a quick hug, "It's a shame you're not in my class anymore, but I hear you're happy so I can't complain." He's been having to say that line a lot, he was sad that his two mages left him leaving him with Lorenz a man with a goddess-awful haircut to be the only viable mage with a stick on a horse.

"Thanks Claude, now what brings you here? What are you up to?" Lysithea knew Claude was always up to no good with that little gleam in his eye.

"I just wanted to ask how your class is doing after your mission to the Kingdom." Hubert narrowed his eyes at Claude's reason, it was strange the mission went smoothly there was no reason for him to be concerned.

"Oh it was more of a request for Sylvain." Lysithea replied "I feel sorry for him. With everything that happened with Miklan and that lance, he had to carry it back with him all the way to the monastery because everyone else was too afraid to."

"What why? A relic shouldn't hurt someone by holding it. Even Miklan had to swing it around a couple of times for it to. . .you know."

"I know. But you weren't there Claude." Edelgard sighed looking up from a map of Gronder Field, "what happened was something I wouldn't wish upon anyone." 

On cue Sylvain walked in with bags under his eyes, "Oh wow didn't expect to see anyone here besides the Professor. Am I missing something?"

"No we're merely discussing strategies for the upcoming battle."

"Shouldn't the Professor worry about that?" Sylvain let out a yawn and did his classic -hands behind his head- pose. "Anyways I just came by because I wanted to ask the professor to transfer classes. I'm sure she'll allow me this time." 

Edelgard and Hubert weren't surprised, Sylvain had been accompanying them on missions recently even though Byleth initially rejected his first request to transfer classes. Mostly because it was the first week she was teaching and she didn't want Sylvain to join due to her being a female.

"And another one from the Blue Lions, wasn't Mercedes enough?" Claude teased, "but how was dinner Sylvain? Was the professor there?" Claude already knew that the professor had dinner with Sylvain in the dining hall, after all it was kind of weird. They were in a secluded corner having that serious talk vibe and it was kind of terrifying Ingrid and Felix to see Sylvain chatting with a woman without flirting with her every five minutes. 

"Dinner? Oh I don't know normal I guess. And the professor. . ." Sylvain took a quick glance at Edelgard, a glance that Hubert and Claude didn't miss "Left early. Why do you want to know?" 

Everyone in the Black Eagle's house even the new transfers were aware of Edelgard's affection towards the young Professor. To others Edelgard may seem like overeager teacher's pet, but the Black Eagle's have seen Edelgard's lingering looks and blushes that could only grow to a bright shade of crimson when Byleth complimented her in comparison to Manuela's and Hanneman's compliments. But why did he glance at Edelgard? Wondered Claude, did he knew that Byleth was going out that night?

"Well, I heard that Teach left the monastery last night and when I saw her this morning. . ."

Now that grabbed Edelgard's attention when she snapped her head upwards and her snapping her head upwards grabbed Hubert's attention who was annoyed at her little infatuation with the professor. 

"Well what I saw was quite scandalous." He emphasized while lowering his voice when he said scandalous.

"Claude-" Edelgard started, "you are exaggerating things like always." She wasn't going to deal with his shenanigans if it dealt with the professor.

"I can guess she had a fun night, I'll tell you that." He let out a devilish smile, "with a lovemark on her neck! And a completely new outfit that was, very pleasing to the eyes! And that blouse! Wow. I have never seen her wear it before. Ahh-!"

He pounded his fist onto his palm, "she must have borrowed it from someone. And it had to have been a woman due to how feminine was." In truth he had no idea if it was a man's or a woman's blouse, but he couldn't let everyone know that he was eavesdropping on a staff meeting. Was there even feminine blouses?

Edelgard who was fuming in her spot in front of the map now stared at Claude with a dumbfounded expression. What she was hearing was preposterous and nothing more than a pure rumor but the thought of Byleth being interested in other woman made her feel a small tinge of hope. Maybe her feelings would be requited after all, homosexuality in Fodlan is not a shameful thing, but for nobles it was looked down upon due to the inability to produce a heir. And a lovemark? She didn't expect Byleth to be the type of person to have one night stands, or to be interested in anyone at all.

"Claude that's enough." Surprisingly Sylvain was the one to interrupt Claude when he would have normally continued to urge him on. "I know the teacher went out last night, but you shouldn't make a wild assumption-"

"Wouldn't that just prove his assumptions to be more truthful?" Dorothea's voice rang out as she walked in with Petra and Caspar. "Byleth being out in the town. Oh please tell me all about it!"

"What? All about what?" Caspar asked.

"Did you not see Byleth's outfit this morning Caspar? She looked absolutely gorgeous," Dorothea gleamed "and Badass, those pants made me want to watch her go." Dorothea continued to swoon.

Petra who was utterly lost in what Dorothea had said "I am confusion. Why watch her go?"

"Yes. Why watch me go, Dorothea?"

Dorothea, Petra and Caspar who were standing in front of the doorway all jumped when they heard Byleth right behind them, they didn't even hear the clicks of her boots on the stone floor! How could she be so quiet?

"I was just-" Dorothea took one look at her chest, "oh wow-" coughed, "Just talking about how great your outfit is! It's nice to see you in such casual wear."

Everyone hastily agreed, with the exception of Edelgard who was still stunned and turning into the color of beet red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Claude is much more subtle than this. But he's just very passionate about messing with Edelgard so he'll be a little more intrusive this time around haha.


	3. Strategy Meeting

"My outfit?" Byleth looked down at her body, her blouse was now buttoned up to the collar due to Seteth lecturing her on the previous night's activities, "Thank you Dorothea."

The blouse could fit her chest size when it was unbuttoned but not when it was buttoned up all the way to the collar. It was reminiscent of Raphael's shirt which could barely contain his chest, but in Byleth's case much worse and everyone -especially Edelgard- was very aware of it. 

"Good morning everyone," Byleth looked around the classroom to see the unexpected faces that gathered here, "Claude." She stammered, a bit too suddenly, "shouldn't you be at the Reception Hall?" 

"I don't believe I have any business there." Claude said suspiciously, the only reason he would be there so early is if a messenger from the Alliance said that he needed to cover for Duke Riegan. "Why do you ask?"

"Ahh, the Gatekeeper was supposed to inform you of a special visitor when I saw him this morning."

Claude let out a difficult smile with sadness in his eyes, the only special visitor he could think of was Judith von Daphnel. That means that his grandfather fell ill once again. "Ahh back to Politics again." He winked at Byleth, "see you later Teach. Eagles." 

He gave Lysithea a shoulder pat goodbye and walked away towards the Reception Hall. If it was anyone else Claude would have lingered longer or tried to sneak away from his responsibilities, but he’d rather not incur the wrath of Judith von Daphnel. He held too much respect for her 

“That was easier than I thought,” Byleth shut the door, “Now what’s our strategy Edelgard?"

Everyone laughed and even Hubert let out a deep chuckle, "was there even a special visitor?" Edelgard smiled.

And unexpectedly Byleth blushed and Sylvain's grin grew wider, "Yes actually I wasn't lying about that." She coughed. "I still wanted him gone so we can discuss our strategies for the battle, now that we have Sylvain on our side we have a good advantage against the Blue Lion's"

Edelgard felt a spike of jealousy as she saw Byleth's reaction and she didn't understand why. Her jealousy continued to linger even when Byleth's blush gradually disappeared as she walked up and placed herself in front of Gronder Field’s map. 

"Because we have enough forces we can set out two small groups to distract the main forces while we can take the center ballista." She placed a sunflower seed from her pocket onto the middle of the map, "We will place Bernadetta there, she is the only one skillful enough to handle the ballista and Dorothea I'm putting my trust in you to protect her from the East while I will guard from the West." 

"Are you sure putting Bernie there is a good idea?" Dorothea piped in, "she's an amazing archer but being the center of attention is. . .well I don’t think she’ll function.” 

Byleth hummed in agreeance to Dorothea's question. "As long as we prevent anyone from going near the ballista, Bernadetta is in the safest position. And I'll be right by her."

Byleth looked to Edelgard, "I have been informed that Hanneman and Manuela will be sitting out this battle therefore I think it's unfair for being an active unit. The most I will be doing is protecting Bernadetta otherwise all orders and strategies will be dealt out by your House Leader, Edelgard." She let out a slight smile at Edelgard’s name(and Edelgard’s heart proceeded to do backflips) but slipped back into her regular deadpan expression, "besides Bernadetta has improved greatly and has faced tougher situations than this. It will be difficult for her, but I have confidence that she’ll manage.” 

“I have confidence in Bernadetta as well!” Petra exclaimed, “where am I needed?” Petra’s eagerness made Dorothea swoon even more. She wasn’t sure if she could handle Byleth’s kindness and Petra’s ambition all at once. 

“Edelgard,” Byleth stepped away from the map and gestured her arm out towards her student “can you take it from here?”

“Of course my teacher.” Edelgard took her position in front of the map and proceeded to bark out her strategies for the upcoming battle. However, everyone noticed the extra step she took towards Byleth making her stand closer to her, she was feeling a little bit insecure with Claude’s rumor and at that moment that was the only way she felt comforted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you guys so much for the kudos and funny comments! I really appreciate them :) hopefully you guys are bearing with the lack of Edelgard and Byleth content, I suppose it's more of Edelgard pining, but it'll get better! Anyways enjoy your day thank you for readying my fic haha!


	4. A Hectic Breakfast

The morning breakfast bell had rung in the dining hall and the students began to fill in the benches with their favorite dish 

"Edie, Lysithea. You girls will not eat Saghert and Cream for breakfast!" Dorothea exclaims as she walks in with the rest of the students who were present in the classroom that morning. They had just finished their strategy meeting and had yet to eat breakfast. Caspar went to fetch Linhardt while Petra went to go fish in the pond since she already ate. Byleth wanted to go with her but Sylvain dragged her along to talk about transferring.

"I can do what I want Dorothea!" Lysithea puffed out her chest as she quickened her stride to beat Dorothea to the breakfast line, "I am not a child!"

"This has less to do with you being a child than having dessert for breakfast. That is not healthy!" 

"I was actually craving some Peach Sorbet Dorothea." Edelgard joked.

"No no no!" She put her hands onto her hips, "Grilled Herring. For both of you!" 

"That's a great idea Dorothea," Dorothea beamed at Byleth for supporting her suggestion "I could catch some right now and have them grill it for us." Sylvain snickered. What came off as a joke is something that the professor would seriously do.

Then she proceeded to facepalm, "Professor! They already have Grilled Herring. See right there!" She pointed towards a random student passing by who was scared off by Dorothea's loudness. 

"But it tastes better when I catch it." Byleth pouted, catching some eavesdropping students from other houses off guard. Byleth had been smiling, making distressed expressions by scrunching up her nose and the most recent one was the pout which was a rare sight. Hubert was the second one to see most of the expressions Byleth was capable to make since he followed Edelgard around who is the number one person to see most of the expressions Byleth made.

No matter how many times she pouted or smiled it would always make Edelgard's chest feel tight and every time she heard her laugh it would reel her back in. Even seeing Byleth playfully pout with Dorothea made her feel content. But she hated how Byleth can control her emotions so easily, and placing that amount of control in someone else's hands is terrifying. 

"I agree with your professor." An unfamiliar voice rang out towards the group, "it tastes much better when you catch it yourself."

Byleth froze and put on another expression unknown to the eagles(Petra would call it, "A deer caught in wyvern's sights") and slowly turned around to find Judith von Daphnel eating breakfast with Claude but his back was faced towards them. On the table was two plates of a simple breakfast, scrambled eggs and vegetables and to the side was a small bag of sunflower seeds they shared.

"Ahh, Judith von Daphnel." Byleth nervously laughed, and all of the Eagles mentally gasped, they had never heard her laugh so awkwardly before. Byleth's laughter died off as she nervously pulled the collar of her tight blouse. She quickly glanced around her Eagle's students and turned to focus her attention onto Judith.

"Professor Byleth," Judith smiled looking a bit satisfied at Byleth's movement. "You're looking beautiful today. Especially in that shirt." 

Sylvain transferred to his hands behind his head pose and slipped away to get breakfast once he saw Ingrid and Felix enter the dining hall. "Hey traitor, what's going on?" Felix asked, "Everyone is gawking at the Professor and that Alliance girl."

"Something the professor got herself into last night and now she's dealing with the consequences," Sylvain laughed, "I wanted to get out of there before it all goes bad." He shooed Ingrid and Felix off as Byleth continued her conversation.

"Ahh I got it from a friend." Byleth returned to her regular deadpan demeanor but it somehow managed to remain playful. Edelgard who has completely abandoned any thought of Peach Sorbet was trying to keep her composure between the two very attractive women. There was no way. . .

"Well your friend has wonderful tastes." Judith leaned in, "probably even better than your taste in fish." Edelgard and Dorothea's gay panic struck. How the hell did she manage to make fish sound seductive?

"I beg to differ, my standard for fish is very high," Byleth said a little too proudly, she loved her fish. "I only fish the best quality."

Judith let out a chuckle, "how so?"

Byleth pondered letting out a sly smile, "well yesterday I managed to procure myself a Queen(Loach)."

Claude choked on his eggs, he wished he unheard that terrible pick up line. Wait. He thought, wait wait wait. He ended his choking and transferred to a coughing fit that Judith ignored. In the middle of his coughing fit he came to a realization. 

Oh. My. Goddess. Is she? Are they? 

Judith let out a hardy laugh and placed her chin on her hand and made an intense eye contact with Byleth "And did you eat it?"

STOP! Claude begged in his mind, STOP PLEASE FOR MY SANITY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!  
> I really liked Judith despite only seeing her for like five minutes on screen.   
> This is an Edelgard and Byleth fic, but I was wondering if you guys would prefer me to make a separate one for Judith and Byleth?


	5. Sylvain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a Sylvain chapter that explains why he knew so much
> 
> If you don't like Sylvain I'm sorry! Throughout the game I really liked the growth of his character so I decided to put him as a prominent part of my story. 
> 
> If u want to skip this part that's fine!  
> I gurantee you the Edelgard and Judith content soon <3

The Day Before

The ride back to the monastery was a silent and joyless one, despite their success at protecting Margrave Gautier's territory from Miklan's bandits. All of the Black Eagles were weary from the battle as Sylvain hastily barked out that they must immediately return to the monastery not giving the group a chance to replenish their supplies. It was not the toughest battle, but a rushed and sloppy one that was commanded by Sylvain's feelings rather than his brain.

He looked at the Lance in his hands and grew more disgusted by it with each trot of his horse. This was the weapon that consumed his brother. His brother who left him on the mountain to die by himself when he was little, who was casted aside by his father due to the crest he did not bear and became a thief. Sylvain did not know whether to feel relief that he was gone or anger on how it led to Miklan's death. 

"Sylvain." The professor rode up next to him, "we're stopping."

Sylvain pulled the reins and stopped his horse to look at the professor, "If we continue we'll make it back sooner. It won't even be sundown."

"We will, but look" she gestured toward her classmates and the two battalions that travelled with them, all looked to be trudging along slowly, however Mercedes noticed them looking and let out a small tired wave. Byleth slipped into a small grin after Mercedes wave, "When was the last time we had a meal?"

Sylvain sighed, they have been walking and fighting all day without a proper meal. After all, by Sylvain's request they gathered up a small group of people and headed off to the Gautier territory yesterday and they fought in the morning today.

He nodded to Byleth with an exasperated sigh and she signalled the band to stop and setup a temporary camp. 

"Have you ever skinned a deer before?"

~~~

"Listen Professor, I'm not going to be all high and mighty like Ferdinand and say that skinning a deer is below me." Sylvain sliced the stomach of a deer and Petra proceeded to pull out it's entrails. "But is this really necessary. I'm sure everyone here has rations. Petra you have some don't you?"

She shook her head, "I did not think to get any." With a smile she took a knife and started to skin the deer before Byleth stopped her. 

"I told you to skin it did I not?" Byleth held the knife out and Sylvain begrudgingly took it. He has witnessed one of his father's men skin a deer before but he has never done it himself. "Petra, teach him the basics." 

Although it was difficult for Petra to communicate directions to Sylvain they managed to make a lot of progress. Not without Sylvain's growing frustration. 

Sylvain let out a groan,"I don't see how Petra can't do this by herself. I'm going to ruin the meat somehow."

"How can you lead soldiers if you let them go hungry." Byleth states as she watched Sylvain with an intimidating gaze that made him sweat. She opened the flap of the tent to reveal some of Jeralt's mercenaries waiting by the fire for a meal to be cooked.

"Regardless of how you came to Garreg Mach, be it by your family name or by dedication. I am here to teach you the skills of a leader." She closed the flap and turned to look at the irritation on Sylvain's face.

"I am. Well. Aware." Sylvain was tired of all of this talk about being a leader, all the talk, encouragement and ideals were being pushed onto him because he had a crest and he was sick of it. He asked the Black Eagle's Professor on this trip because he expected her to not pressure him about this like how Hanneman does everyday, that crest obsessed teacher. As he wallowed in his thoughts he became angrier thinking about how Byleth lived without the knowledge of her crest and how she deserves to suffer like the rest-

"Sylvain," she touched his shoulder but he immediately shrugged her off. "You hate your crest, correct?"

He stopped cutting to turn around and go to be face to face with the Professor, over her shoulder he saw Petra leave the tent because of the growing tension. "No," he laughed sarcastically, "I just love it when women throw themselves at me because they want to have a 'crest-baby,' I love it when fathers and mothers abandon their children because they don't have crest, when I read the letters of my brothers committing crimes because he didn't have a-" he got louder, "isn't it obvious!"

"The deer is already dead Sylvain." He peered down to see him gripling the hilt of a dagger that was pierced into the meat. 

"I'm sorry." He let out a difficult laugh, "I'm just emotional right now." 

"I'll take over for now." She put her hand on Sylvain's while he was still gripping the hilt. "You can leave, cool off, but-" she looked at Sylvain, "I'm sorry about Miklan."

Sylvain mentally scoffed, like he hasn't heard that a million times the past two months. "I will never fully know what you experienced with your crest and I probably never will." Byleth continued, "but I trust that you wouldn't do the same to your many children-"

Sylvain let out a small laugh, he didn't want to but it came out anyway. Goddess that was a terrible joke at a terrible time but it was so bad that it made him laugh. 

"And while I would probably enjoy women throwing themselves at me," Sylvain laughed again, he desperately wanted to throw away the tension in this tent even if Byleth's jokes weren't funny. 

Wait

". . .defy. . .crest. . ." Sylvain knows that the Professor was probably giving out some cliche advice that he needed to hear, but he really wanted to know if the person he has been hitting on the past couple months was gay.

~~

"You asked for me?" Byleth asked with a mouthful of Pheasant. Sylvain had asked to have dinner with Byleth after they had returned from the mission. 

"I've been meaning to ask you a question ever since we had that talk when we camped earlier." Byleth nodded. Sylvain looked around and to make sure no one else was listening and lowered his voice, "are you interested in women?"

Byleth choked, the pheasant was really dry. After that she calmed down and drank some water. 

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" 

Now Sylvain nearly choked on his water due to Byleth's nonchalant response. "No no, it's not that weird." Byleth crossed her arms, slightly offended. "I meant it's not weird at all!" Sylvain assured.

"It's just-" Sylvain scratched his head, "I thought you kind of had a thing for me." He was disappointed, not because Byleth was interested in woman rather that she wasn't interested in him. Edelgard wasn't the only one who had butterflies when Byleth smiled or encouraged them. 

And Byleth choked on her pheasant not because it was dry but because of Sylvain's assumption.

"I'm sorry, but how? No offense." Byleth said amused, now that felt like a punch to Sylvain's gut.

"None taken." A lot taken, "well you put your hand on my hand earlier-"

"Ahh I'm sorry I'm just comfortable with my students."

"I also offered you to have dinner with me when I barely knew you and you said maybe-"

"I have dinner with everyone."

"It sounded like a playful maybe!" Byleth looked at him with a deadpan face, "Hey. You barely hold any emotion in your face. It is not my fault I misinterpreted it!"

After a while of bickering back and forth at one point they understood how ridiculous this all was and both let out a silent laugh, with their shoulders shaking and hands covering their faces. 

"Wow, so you're interested in women." Sylvain whispered. "I have to ask. Are you and Manuela an item? She always hits on you."

Byleth covered her smile again, "She is a very beautiful woman but-" she sighed, "I'd rather not date anyone at the monastery. Rumors spread fast here. And we're both women." 

"Ahh in a place filled with nobles. I'm sure if word got out to their families they might be more weary of you." 

"Yes, that's why I go into town instead." She didn't want to reveal too much details to her student, "to. . .to flirt." Definitely not just flirting.

Sylvain already knew what she meant but he respected her enough to not reveal that he knew, "much safer." After all, he does the same as well.

Byleth blushed, oblivious to what Sylvain knew, "I don't do it often."

After that successful but disasterous conversation they parted ways. A bit early, Sylvain waved goodbye as Byleth said she needed to grade some paperwork but he saw her go into the direction of the marketplace.

With his hands behind his head he walked towards his room, smiling. Although she would never be interested in him, he was definitely transferring into the Black Eagles class tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry more Judith content is coming! I just want to make sure I'm happy with it before I give it to y'all!


	6. In town

"Sylvain, have you seen my- the Professor?" Edelgard asked as she passed Sylvain in the hallway of the dormitory. She and Hubert didn't accompany them to the Gautier residence because they were summoned by Arundel much to Edelgard's chagrin.

It's been three days since she last saw the Professor and she had prepared something for her, a small gift along with a note, to show her appreciation for choosing the Eagles. Every original member in the Black Eagles pitched in but the note was privately between Edelgard to Byleth.

"She's busy right now." Sylvain tried to hold back a laugh, "by busy I mean Seteth is lecturing her. Again." Seteth did but it was right after they had given the lance back to the Church.

"Ahh," Edelgard's voice dripped with disappointment "I'll just see her tomorrow then. Thank you, Sylvain." She was hoping to catch a moment alone with Byleth. 

"No problem." Sylvain watched as Edelgard walked away and couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. He saw her hand gripped around a small bag and the corner of a card peeking out her jacket pocket.

"Sorry, Edelgard."

~~~

Byleth watches as the sky churns into a darker shade of a dusty blue as she walks throughout the town. “Did you really come here to watch the sky?” Sothis floated about, “Borrrrrinnngggg!” Byleth continued to walk as Sothis planted her legs on the floor as best as she could and walked beside her.

“And to get this.” Byleth pulled out a small stuffed armored bear from her pouch, “It’s for Edelgard.” 

Sothis smiled, “You always say you don’t play favorites but look at what you’re doing!” Giggling she went back up into the air, “Do tell why you’re getting this bear for her.”

Byleth didn’t really know why, she always gave gifts to students that she could buy from the merchant at the monastery, but this was the first time she went into town to buy a gift for a student. With the exception of Ashe and buying him another copy of _Loog and the Maiden of Wind_ after Bernadetta had sent an arrow through it by accident. Thankfully no one got hurt, except for Bernadetta who immediately went to shut herself in her room after it happened. 

The mission to protect the Gautier territory was the first mission that she went on without having Edelgard travel along. Ever since that one night where she found out that Edelgard had nightmares they spent most of their time together as much as a student and a professor could. Byleth went out of her way to take the duty to patrol the dormitories to make sure every student was in their room by curfew to make sure Edelgard wasn’t having nightmares. And if she was she would knock on the door to wake her up and to stay with her until she fell asleep again. 

They both kept it a secret, they never explicitly told each other to but they knew if Rhea or Seteth had heard of their late-night talks Byleth would be punished severely. “For her nightmares, to comfort her when I’m not there.” Unknowingly, Byleth was giving a wide and Sothis let out a devilish grin, “I thought about it when we were apart, I wasn’t there for her for three days, she may have had a nightmare.” 

“What makes you think that she needs you there for her?” 

Byleth stopped, she had reached the entrance to the town and moved to sit down on an unfinished stone wall. She had never really thought about it, she just knew, “I don’t know.” 

“Hmmmph.” Sothis splayed herself across the stone, “It’s hard to tell if you are choosing to be blind to your feelings or if you are truly oblivious.” She yawned, “I am tired,” she let out a frustrated grunt, “ so soon?”

“It’s because you tried to walk again.”

“Oh yes, yes... see you another time Byleth.” Byleth watched as Sothis slowly disappeared. Every time she left Byleth was saddened, although she was annoying at times she had grown to be a true friend over time and she wished to talk to her as if she was there in flesh, living and breathing beside her. 

Byleth continued to stare at the sky and soon a shooting star came skimming across the sky, she had heard stories of people making a wish on a star and it would come true, but she never found a reason to. And although she was not one for wishes, she chose to make one this moment, _I wish the best for my students_. After she opened her eyes she expected the star to reach the other end but instead, it looked to take a sharp turn and started heading towards her. 

Byleth squinted her eyes and as time went by, it came closer and closer. She was able to pick out the Leicester Alliance colors and the two riders that were on the back. There was a Wyvern Rider who looked to be barely clinging onto the woman who was in the front position holding the reins. Byleth was confused, the Wyvern Rider should be in front.

“UP. PULL UP!” The Wyvern Rider exclaimed, even at a fair distance Byleth could hear the panic in his voice. Stunned, Byleth watched as the Wyvern, fortunately, did not crash into the town behind her. Byleth’s hair whipped around from the flapping of the wings as the Wyvern landed, surprisingly, quite smoothly. 

“Haha! That was invigorating!” The woman laughed while the Wyvern Rider struggled to get off the Winged Beast. Unable to get a good grip, he would have landed on his ass if Byleth did not rush to catch him in her arms. 

“Ahh!” The man coughed, “T-thank you.” Byleth nodded as she let the man down from her arms.

“Professor Byleth?” Byleth looked up to see that the woman who was leading the dragon was Judith von Daphnel of the alliance. She had met her once before when she had come to the monastery to retrieve Claude for a roundtable meeting. 

“Judith von Daphnel.” 

“Please just Judith.” She got off of the Wyvern smoothly and patted the beast, “Did I scare you?”

“I wished upon you.” 

Judith tilted her head in confusion. The mature woman had an air of elegance and intimidation that caused Byleth to spurt out words. In reality, Byleth was just having what Dorothea and Edelgard have all the time around her, a mini gay panic. 

“I thought you were a shooting star, so I wished upon you,” Byleth said again with her expression relaxing to her regular deadpanned one. 

“Oh,” Judith let out a small laugh “we were going that fast?” Byleth felt unusually satisfied with herself after making the mature woman laugh.

“Yes, yes we were!” The man exclaimed still distressed, “I am never letting you lead again.”

Judith crossed her arms, “I shortened a three-day ride into a two-day ride.” She looked upon the man who proceeded to buckle his knees onto the floor, “I’m leading.” A shot of warmth ran along Byleth’s spine. And an idea popped into her head, _oh no I shouldn’t think of that_ , she mentally shook her head and watched the banter between the two Leceister soldiers. It ended in the Wyvern Rider storming off into town to find an inn to sleep in. 

Judith laughed as she watched him storm off and she proceeded to lead the Wyvern into the nearest stable, urging Byleth to follow her, “will you spare some time for me?” They found an open stall and the Wyvern promptly went in and made himself at home. “No talk of politics or houses. I assure you that.” 

They walked side by side, being quite close together, and went away from the stall. Byleth found that Judith was tall and appeared even taller with the boots she had on and her high ponytail. She almost wished that Judith would talk of politics to hear her voice which eas ripe with age, but that would also bore her.

Byleth chuckled, “It’s getting quite late.” She leaned onto the stable door to get a better view of Judith’s eyes, “How will you entertain me?” Byleth knew she was probably overshooting this, she didn’t even know if Judith was interested in other women! She braced herself to be rejected or for an awkward silence, but-

“Well there’s a tavern near here, we can spend some time there-” Byleth’s heart began to drop, “but I know of other ways I can entertain you.” Judith closed the distance between the two of them, backing Byleth up against the stable door and used her height to her advantage by putting a hand by Byleth's head. “I can entertain you the whole night if you’ll let me.”  
__

Marianne was terrified, she tries hard not to breach monastery rules but here she is in town after curfew and there was no way to get back to the monastery without getting caught by the Knights of Seiros or Gatekeeper. 

“Marianne relax, we’ll just sleep here in town! I heard Professor Byleth came back today. She must be tired from all the travelling.” Hilda comforted her as they walked towards the back entrance of the stables where Dorte is. They had gone on a long horse ride to celebrate Hilda passing her exam. Marianne had also made a promise with her that if she passed she would bring her to the jewelry shop in town, but really Hilda was looking for an excuse to hang out with Marianne more.

Marianne sighed, “Okay we’ll check on Dorte then find an inn then go back early in the morning and try not to get caught.” She spoke in a low voice, afraid that a Knight of Seiros would pop oit anytime or even worse, Seteth.

“Ooh now that’s my girl!” Hilda planted a small kiss on Marianne’s cheek that made her blush brightly. “Dorte-” Hilda sang as she and Marianne entered from the back and both nearly had a heart attack at what they saw.

Judith was pinning Byleth against the wall as their lips clashed against each other hot and needy. Byleth couldn’t move her arms, but her knee was placed right between Judith’s legs and it travelled slightly upward- “someone’s excited.” Judith breathed out as she felt Byleth’s knee.

Marianne and Hilda continued to watch for a while then remembered where they were and how that was Marianne’s professor and how that was one of Hilda’s mentors and they were together, _together_. And then that made the both of them want to do the same as well.

“The closest inn?” Marianne asked as she let Hilda pull her away.

“The closest inn.” 

They never did check on Dorte, but he was safe and sound in the stables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is the longest chapter, almost 1,600 words! So here is some Judileth content, I don't know if I'm going to make an explicit scene, but I'm leaning heavily towards yes but warning y'all in the chapter summary.  
> On a second note: I'm actually really surprised I kept updating consistently this week I actually posted this fic on Monday! I'm going to be really busy tomorrow so I might not get anything up :( but thank you for everyone that kudos and commenting! I hope you enjoyed your week and will enjoy the weekend!


	7. Three Drinks

“Jeralt taught me how to use a sword.” The two women sat in a secluded corner of a tavern named, ‘The Silver Goblet’ while they traded stories of each other’s past. “But he is more specialized in the lance. Most of what I’ve learned comes from mercenaries from my father’s company.” 

“Is that so?” Judith eyed Byleth as she brought a pint of ale to her lips and took a big swig “-Ugh-” she wrinkled her face, “you would expect the Church to provide better ale for their Knights.” 

Byleth took a sip from her own pint and she resisted the urge to jerk back from the sharp sting of copper that engulfed her tongue. “I suppose, tastes better than most villages I’ve been to.” She didn’t have a keen taste for alcohol as she didn’t consume the liquid a lot. And most of the time she did she was pushed into it by other mercenaries. 

“Not one for alcohol?” Judith questioned.

“It doesn’t do much for me.” Byleth tilted the pint and peered into it, “unless I drink to what others say ‘death defying’ amounts.”

“Truly?” 

“Truly. I have to drink six for me to feel light-headed.” Byleth brought the pint to her lips once again, not wanting to waste the drink Judith bought for her and downed it quickly much to Judith’s surprise, “for my father it’s less, but he still drinks a lot.” 

Judith laughed after seeing how Byleth could barely hide her disgust at the drink and she proceeded to down her own pint. After her unsatisfied gulp she proceeded to continue the conversation from earlier “Your father. Jeralt Eisner, the Blade Breaker.” Byleth stared at her and although Judith was not looking at her she caught the same gleam in her eyes, the same gleam that is present in Claude except she lacked subtlety. 

“And you are, Byleth Eisner. The Ashen Demon.” Now she is looking at Byleth, the gleam in her eyes being prominent and a small smile played upon her lips. With no drinks to distract them the air around them grew still. “Tell me, how does a travelling mercenary come to teach at Garreg Mach. Where the highest classes of nobility send their children to learn from the highest quality of teachers and knights.”

It wasn’t as if Byleth had never heard this question from almost every student or staff member from the monastery and every single time she answered nonchalantly, “I don’t know” and walked away to leave Seteth to clean up the mess. But under Judith’s gaze she felt nervous to answer her question wrongly even if her “I don’t know” answer was the truth. 

As Byleth was trying to form an answer Judith continued, “especially one known as the Ashen Demon. I have heard stories of you, girl. Even from Deidru.” Tracing her long finger along the edges of the pint her smile slowly vanished, “The stories I hear about you would terrify me if I was a child.” Her tracing grew slowly with each word she spoke, “then I would grow to idolize you.” 

Judith waved down another tavern girl and asked to bring two more pints for the both of them. “Idolize me?” Byleth questioned. 

“Yes, I was taught stories of past kings and knights that achieve great feats with their armies and their politics.” The tavern girl came back around and placed the pints in front of the women then quickly left, “and I respect them, I acknowledge their feats and strategies that help me win the battles I’ve won that has kept me alive today.”

The two women clinked together their pints and took a large drink. “But, to hear stories of a young mercenary that single handedly took down multiple bands of thieves and criminals. The demon who destroyed her enemies without a single ounce of emotion upon her face, not even a grimace as she slaughtered criminals.” Judith took another gulp and downed her drink once again, “it’s invigorating.” 

“You think slaughter is invigorating?” Byleth asked surprised, she didn’t expect Judith to be one for bloodshed. An image of Dimitri had flashed across her mind when she had said slaughter and she was deeply concerned. 

“No no.” She laughed while Byleth let out a breath of relief, “You misunderstand. The skill that you possess to earn those stories, very few knights live to see them achieve something similar. And even then they were noble. You a commoner, a woman were able to achieve something similar.” They locked eyes, “it’s inspiring.”

Byleth looked down to the ale and chose to knock down the rest of it, “My answer will not satisfy you.” Judith leaned in and grinned with her eyes urging Byleth to continue.

“I don’t know why I am a professor. One day in Remire village I saved the three lords from bandits and they brought my father and I to the monastery and made me a professor.” 

Judith expected her to say more, but Byleth merely shrugged her shoulders. “Is. . .That it?”

“Yes.”

Judith immediately called for another round of drinks and she sighed under her breath, “I guess Claude wasn’t lying.” She said it loud enough to receive a questioning stare from Byleth, “he has written about you in letters. Don’t worry most of them are good.”

“And the rest?” Byleth asked with a tinge of a smile. Judith let out a small smile of her own at the sight of Byleth’s. 

“He was upset about how much of a mystery you truly are, but they have died down over time.” The drinks arrived, “even now, I have learned nothing as we’re talking the moonlight away.”

“That’s not true.”Byleth grabbed her drink, “You’ve learned of how good a kisser I am.” Byleth stated feeling a little bold. Judith gave out a low and rough laugh that filled Byleth with pleasure. They both vividly remembered the intense make out session that happened in the Stables. After hearing someone scurry off with fast footsteps they chose to stop, but not after laughing for a good while at the idea of scaring off the poor townspeople. 

Judith and Byleth once again clinked their drinks, this time beginning their conversation with the same energy from the stables.

“Third drink down.” Judith laughed after the both of them downed their drinks, “I’m afraid I won’t make it to the sixth.” Feeling a bit light-headed she rested her head on her palm and gazed at Byleth.

“The Hero of Daphnel, tapping out at the third drink?” Byleth smirked, “I’ve known mercenaries near their deaths that could outdrink you.”

Judith snorted. “Don’t test me girl.” She leaned closer towards Byleth, her breath softly caressing Byleth’s lips, “I want to make sure that I’m coherent for later.”

“I am no girl.” Byleth brought her fingers to Judith’s chin and tilted her slightly upwards, “Why wait until later?” Dodging Judith’s lips, she leaned for to whisper in her ear, “I want to feel exactly how you want to idolize me.”

She felt Judith’s jaws stricken once Byleth pulled away and stared deeply into her eyes with lust. After gathering their belongings they playfully raced to an inn that was the nearest to the tavern and the stables. 

Shamir who was patrolling the town on Seteth’s orders spotted the mature and young women racing to the inn. Judith hot on Byleth’s heels giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls. Deciding it was none of her business she turned away and finished her patrol, not without a little smirk on her face. She was reminiscent when she and Catherine did the same when they first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so no explicit content for this chapter :( I'm still figuring if I'm going to write it.
> 
> Anyways I hope u enjoyed this little banter. I wanted to get something out today before I get busy again.


	8. Braids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you don't like somewhat explicit content skip to the first  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Byleth and Judith nearly stumbled into the room, eager to finally have a completely private place for one another. Beforehand, Judith and Byleth nearly gave the innkeeper a heart attack with how urgently they demanded a room. 

Byleth guided Judith towards the bed, shedding off their clothes along the way, both skillfully stripped naked with experience leaving them in only their underwear and no bra. With a small smirk, Byleth pushed Judith onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Boxing Judith in with her forearms on each side of her head. Byleth leaned down to let out sinful whispers into Judith's ear, but instead she found herself with her back to the mattress and Judith on top, "Oh?" 

"I can't worship you from the bottom, girl." Judith let out a mischievous laugh that frustrated Byleth. She wasn't usually the bottom either. 

"I am much more-" Byleth struggled to get out words as Judith peppered kisses across her chest, teasing her tongue around the most sensitive points, "than a girl." It wasn't what Byleth wanted to say but she could barely get her thoughts straight. 

She almost couldn't believe what was happening. This was the Hero of Daphnel, Judith von Daphnel, a respected figure of the Leicester Alliance and most importantly the Golden Deer students. She almost felt ashamed defiling such a respected figure to her students or a student she had in mind. 

"Hmmm?" That devilish gleam in her eye appeared once again, enhanced by the moonlight that flooded in from the window. "More than a girl. . ." She teased.

Byleth watched that little gleam shine in her eyes as she slid down off of her. Off the mattress and her knees soundlessly hitting the stone floor. Byleth couldn't speak, her face flushed red of the image of Judith between her legs.

They had shed their clothes earlier, but Byleth still wore her horrendously patterned tights. Judith glanced up towards Byleth, “Is this okay?” Byleth nodded and reached down to tangle her fingers in Judith’s hair, urging her to go on. 

She ripped into Byleth’s tights, right in the middle where Byleth was throbbing.

Judith ran her skillful tongue above her stomach, hands following her supple curves and reached Byleth's knees only to spread them apart, driving her crazy and after an unbearable amount of time she skated her lips over Byleth's sensitive flesh. Byleth jerked, she could barely hold herself still with how she teased her relentlessly. 

Byleth curled her fingers in Judith's hair, she needed to have something to anchor herself to, she could barely contain her jolts as she came close to-

Judith stopped and brought herself away from Byleth's flesh. Leaving Byleth's hips to chase the movements that ghosted her to no avail.

"Such a good girl." Judith boxed Byleth in, but with only one arm as the other worked its way down again. Judith's hot mouth travelled from her ear to her neck giving out small bites until she reached her collarbone and sucked hard, leaving a mark that would clearly be visible to others for days to come. Byleth jerked out of pleasure once more, "I'll give you a reward." Judith smirked as she brought herself back up to Byleth's ear again.

She kept telling Byleth how good of a girl she is as she coaxed her to new heights of pleasure with her fingers. Embarrassingly turned on, by Judith's sinful words she came crashing into the peak, in a moaning burst of ecstasy. And after she came, her sense of self worth diminished as a person flashed across her mind that wasn't Judith. 

But that feeling quickly went away as Judith straddled her lap once again. Byleth held her breath, she engraved the image of Judith's body into her mind. It was breathtakingly beautiful, aged with scars and her taut muscles. Byleth completely forgot that this woman was twice her age.

Not many words were exchanged between the two of them as they were lost in lust and astonishment of one another. But it felt more intimate, more personal than any one of Byleth's one night stands. Judith brought one of Byleth's hands to her chest and let it travel her body. Letting her map it and allowing Byleth mark all the places she wanted to go with her mouth.

Eventually Byleth reached the spot that Judith yearned for and Judith pushed it in. Byleth letting out a little yelp which led to Judith chuckling, "shouldn't I have made that noise?" 

Byleth smirked, curled her fingers and went faster with a little smirk. Judith happily regretted her teasing words. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Your hair is so tangled," Judith said quietly almost like a whisper. She ran her fingers through Byleth's hair trying to untangle as many knots as she could. Byleth groggily rubbed her eyes and melted into the pleasure of Judith playing with her hair. "May I braid it?"

Byleth nodded as she sat up to give Judith a better hold of her hair. The two women were still naked from last night and once Byleth became aware of this she couldn't stop a blush from forming. 

Judith saw this and wanted to let out a snarky comment, but she chose to silently smile and separated a lock of her own hair. Somewhere throughout the night Judith's ponytail had been let down, leaving Byleth in awe as she saw Judith's long hair splayed atop the pillows. It was a beautiful sight.

They sat in peace for awhile, enjoying each other's company as Judith loosely braided their hair together. 

Once Judith was almost done Byleth said, "Who taught you how?"

"Braiding?" Judith asked, Byleth nodded she could barely braid her own hair on her own, "I learned it from Tiana, Claude's mother." Unknowingly to Judith, her smile grew. 

"It was when we were kids. We practiced with each other a lot." Judith began to reminisce in her memories of her childhood with Tiana and how they have grown up and gone their separate ways. She let out a throaty laugh, "And when Claude was born. She couldn't wait until he grew hair so she could braid it."

Byleth laughed, an image of a tiny Claude with multiple little braids came to mind. Judith had accidentally let out too much information, when Tiana had ran off to Almyra no one was supposed to know. But Judith was one of the few exceptions, learning of how her life was there mostly through discreet letters. Judith expected Byleth to ask more questions, Byleth was aware of the Leicester Alliance gossip(mostly through Lorenz) but she doesn't need anything confirmed or denied. If anyone told her anything, she wanted it to come straight from Claude.

"Here," Judith had finished braiding "do you know what this means?" Byleth traced her fingers along the crossings of the braid, watching how it switched from her dark blue hair to Judith's brilliant brown. Byleth she her shook her head and Judith continued, "It symbolizes friendship-"

"Ouch, friendship? After last night?" Byleth playfully teased "that's brutal." Judith let out a hardy laugh and interlaced their fingers. A gesture that surprised Byleth.

"Yes, friendship, but it was an amazing night." She kissed Byleth's knuckles, "and it represents the hope for our paths to cross again." An image of her student flashed across her mind again, she glanced at her bag in the corner containing the gift for them and her guilt started to creep up on her again. 

“PROFESSOR EISNER, BYLETH EISNER!” One of the messengers from the monastery was yelling in the streets. 

“That’s a shame.” Judith began, “I hoped to have more of your time.” 

Byleth smiled, “Perhaps next time.” She stood up from the bed, their hairs gently untangling as she walked away and began to pick up her clothes strewn across the floor. “Maybe then you can entertain me night and morning?” 

Judith watched as she put on her clothes with a slight grin, feeling a sense of pride of how she got to bed this beautiful strong woman, “you’re going to be the death of me.” She was still naked under the sheets as she gazed at Byleth.

“I thought you said you weren’t past your prime. Or was that all talk?”

~~~  
Byleth walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her without looking back. She felt like she was drowning under those eyes and while she was submerged she felt her stomach churn. Byleth had never felt this feeling this strong before, this sense of guilt. And she didn't understand why.

As she walked a short way down the hall the door to the next room opened and out came-

"Okay! Lets get Dorte and out of this place!" Hilda exclaimed as she walked out of the room stretching her arms.

"Hilda!" And out stumbles Marianne with her hair more unkempt than usual, "I just realized. We forgot to check on Dorte!"

A look of realization came upon Hilda's face, "It was because of the professor-The Professor!?" 

Byleth was still standing in front of the door of the room next to Hilda and Marianne as she peered at her two students. A short awkward silence commenced as none of the parties wanted to comment on how loud each other were being last night.

"Hilda. . . Marianne." Byleth nodded her head as a greeting, desperate to break the silence, "You're supposed to be at the monastery at this time."

"I'm so sorry Professor," Marianne began to do her classic word vomit, "I'm a failure! I even failed at sneaking out. I just wanted to spend more time with Hilda because I don't see her as much after I transferred classes."

"D'awww thank you baby girl," Hilda snaked her arms around Marianne's waist and gave a little pick on her temple. Marianne turned a bright shade of crimson under Hilda's care and the Professor's stare feeling a bit embarrassed but happy. "You're not a failure, right Professor?"

"You're not Marianne. You have been an exceptional student." Byleth put a hand on her shoulder, "and if you want to sneak out to spend time with your girlfriend. . ." Byleth hoped she wasn't going to regret this, "then I will let this slide-"

Hilda and Marianne mentally whooped their fists, "-if, and only if!” She emphasized, “The two of you keep quiet about seeing me here today." 

They both nodded and understood what Byleth was trying to hide. And then they both became very aware of Byleth's activities last night from the view of her skin from the neck and chest that was exposed by her regular tight top she wore around the monastery every day. And especially the view of her legs which was an incredibly rare sight. Marianne and Hilda unknowingly drank the sight in as they may never see it again, even more so there are marks strung along her thighs as well. 

"Ummm Professor." Hilda coughed, "Are you sure you want to go back to the monastery like. . .that?” 

“Seteth or the nuns or the priests might get really mad seeing you like that.” Marianne added, “well maybe not all of the priests. . .and nuns.” 

Byleth looked down and took note of her ruined outfit. Byleth could see the marks upon her neck, but she agreed, without her coat and stockings she looked like an escort in her top and shorts. Or in her opinion a really badass mercenary, but not in the eyes of the Goddess. 

“Ahh. . .”

“Ahh?” 

“I’ll just deal with the consequences.” Hilda facepalmed. 

“No, Professor-ugh, hold on!” Hilda retreated back into her room and brought back a long-sleeved blouse. “I was planning to use it for an outfit. But I can always buy another one.” She shoved it into Byleth’s arms. 

“Will it fit?”

“Of course!” Hilda glanced at Byleth’s chest and Marianne’s, “I think.” The blouse was originally for Marianne but she couldn’t let her Professor go out like that, not with all of her hickeys. Beside Marianne’s bust wasn’t that small. Actually looking at it up close and without her coat, Byleth’s breast size was probably even bigger than her’s and Manuela’s! 

“Okay may I change in your room?” 

“While you’re in there try this on too.” A pair of black paints was thrown over Byleth’s shoulder. Byleth thought Marianne gave her the pants, but turns out it was Judith whose own clothes were hastily worn since she rushed to reach Byleth. “It’s my spare pair, but” she leaned down to whisper into Byleth’s ear, “think of it as a trade for your tights.” They both shared a laugh for their not so secret-secret while Marianne and Hilda gawked at the two of them.

Their eyes weren’t lying to them last night at the stables. Hilda felt like she was going to pass out and Marianne worried she was going to because she felt like she was going to pass out and usually Hilda was the one to catch her. 

“Hilda it’s nice to see you again,” Judith smiled moving closer to put a hand on Hilda’s shoulder, “I hope you are at least trying in your classes.” Judith has known Hilda since she was a child when her father would drag her to the capital for roundtable conferences in hopes she would be more like her brother, Holst. Although she wasn’t skilled in the Axe she was skilled at Wyvern riding and she taught some of her skills to Hilda when she was younger.

“Judith! Wow I haven’t seen you in forever.” Hilda lied, she wanted so badly to comment on how she saw them last night, but she also didn’t want to deal with the consequences afterwards. 

“And Marianne! I see you have grown into a beautiful young woman.” Judith smiled as she also placed a comforting palm on Marianne’s shoulder. “You look a bit tired, is everything alright” Commenting on what seems to be the shadow casted upon her face. 

Although there was tension between the two families, due to House Edmund taking House Daphnel’s place at the roundtable, Judith would never let that change the way how she treated people. Afterall, it wasn’t Marianne’s fault that the Daphnel bloodline hasn’t bore any crest since splitting off into House Galatea. 

“T-thank you, Lady Daphnel. Everything is fine!” Marianne blushed, “I’m sorry but I don’t remember meeting you,”

Judith laughed, “Ahh yes. You were very reserved. The only time you spoke a word to me was when I talked about training the new Pegasi.” She chuckled once more, “If I remember correctly, you wanted to ride one. When you also didn’t have much experience on a horse.”

Marianne blushed even harder, “I-I remember now! You can stop please!”

“No don’t stop! I would love to hear stories about little you!” Hilda exclaimed.

“As do I.” Byleth chuckled, she was inspecting the black pants to see if it would fit her and she felt a bag of sunflower seeds in one of the pockets. Byleth shot an amusing glance at Judith, showing her what she found.

As Hilda and Marianne playfully argue amongst one another about the Pegasi story Judith and Byleth drifted closer to one another other. 

“Don’t judge me. I was a bit peck-ish on my journey here.”

“Really, and you place your snack in your spare pants?”

Judith crossed her arms, “Yes. What of it.” She said in a fake intimidating tone.  
“Oh nothing,” Byleth let out a throaty laugh, “It would make sense you would need two. I would need many to satisfy me.”

“True, but it’s what I like. I don’t eat them to feel full, I eat them to satisfy what I want for now.” 

“I agree.” Their gazes were locked onto one another, a silent understanding of what last night meant to the both of them.

“Are you going to get changed Professor?” Byleth jumped and she didn’t realize she was staring that intensely into Judith’s eyes that it caused her to forget about the clothes in her hand.

“Yes. Thank you Hilda, Marianne, Judith.” Byleth was about to close the door, “I’ll see you back at the Monastery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's been awhile y'all ;)  
> I'm sorry! I've been busy with school and sports this week so I haven't been able to update as usual. And also I tried to write the scene explicitly but I didn't feel too comfortable doing so. So for now, please bare with me! 
> 
> Last week I was updating fast, like almost every day fast and I've let out some chapters I haven't been 100% happy with. So I will be spending more time on them from now on, because I can't mess up the first Judith and Byleth fic ;), but this is technically endgame Byleth and Edelgard so maybe I already did. . .but is it?
> 
> See you guys soon! Thank you to everyone who has been commenting and kudos-ing! I appreciate you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Saghert and Axes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly crack lol

"Did you see what the new Professor was wearing this morning?" 

"I heard she had lovemarks that cover her entire neck!"

"Do you think it was Seteth?" 

Edelgard wanted to bash her head open on the nearest stone wall as she heard several merchants, monastery staff and students talk about what her favorite Professor did last night. Not everyone was gossiping, Edelgard had grown to have selective hearing after witnessing the breakfast meeting between the two women. The pain that blossomed in her chest was suffocating, she couldn’t stand to look at the two of them and admit the rumor was true. 

After that terrible fish line she silently walked away, angrily taking a plate of Saghert and Cream while she was at it, and Dorothea and Lysithea(she also took a plate). They kept walking until they reached the Merchant’s square placed at the entrance of the monastery and she stopped right in front of the Blacksmith’s shop. 

“Edie, whatever you are planning to do with that Axe. Don’t do it.” Dorothea commented, she put a comforting hand on Edelgard’s shoulder while she scooped the desert into her mouth, browsing the Blacksmith’s wares.

“I dissent, I believe that you should do whatever you are planning to do. But-” Dorothea and Lysithea were frightened by the sudden presence of Hubert behind them. Of course he would be here, thought Dorothea. “It would be better if I dispense the punishment.” 

“If you think you’re being amusing Hubert, you are mistaken.” Lysithea stated, also scooping her desert into her mouth.

“I am serious.”

“Of course you are serious” Dorothea said exasperated, “death threats and Hubert go hand in hand after all.”

Hubert lets out a deep chuckle, “I agree.” He sounded full of pride.

“Hubert, I don’t think that is something to feel proud about.” Lysithea added.

“But it is something I am proud about.” Hubert with his classic sinister grin, “I suggest a training axe, the more dull it is the more-”

“Stop stop stop.” 

“Actually, yes. I will buy the training axe.” Edelgard finally piped up as the Merchant handed her the axe in exchange for gold. 

“Edie, stop. Stop please.” 

“Relax Dorothea,” Edelgard forced out a smile, she handed Hubert her now empty plate of Saghert and Cream. He hurried off to the dining hall, which Dorothea found amusing because she expected him to suddenly disappear right in front of her eyes. “I will be using this at the training grounds.”

Her smile still plastered on her face as she marched towards the training grounds. Dorothea watched as she marched a good distance away from her, pitying her. Everyone in the Black Eagle’s was aware of Edelgard’s crush, but Dorothea was the one Edelgard confided in the most about Byleth. Even if she didn’t explicitly state it was Byleth.

__________

_“I have no interest in romance,” Edelgard stated as they walked back to the monastery. It was just the two of them at the back of the group. They had finished a training exercise with the Knights of Seiros, in which they swiftly completed without any struggle._

_Dorothea hummed, she didn’t believe her, there was a certain change to Edie. Beforehand, she would attend classes with a certain desperation, like she was afraid it was going to be taken away from her, she excelled at her studies and her command. She took everything seriously, as one should at Garreg Mach, but even Dimitri was more relaxed than her ._

_“I see then I won’t annoy you with talks of romance,” Dorothea lied, “Then what happend to make you smile like a fool all the time?”_

_Edie sputtered, “a fool?”_

_“Yes.” Dorothea smiled, “A fool. A happy one-”_

_“I-I, don’t see why me smiling needs a reason. Perhaps I’m just happy.” Edelgard blushed, ahh got her there. The two women abruptly stopped and looked at each other._

_“Edelgard. . .You know what I mean.” Dorothea did something terrible, something that would twist at Edelgard’s core, she gave her the puppy eyes, “If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine but I think it would be good for the both of us-”_

_“Okay okay fine!” Edelgard put her hands up, she hated when Dorothea gave her the puppy eyes. She found it absolutely adorable, but unbeknownst to Dorothea it reminded her slightly of her little sister. “But you will be very disappointed.”_

_Dorothea smiled and motioned for her to continue, Edelgard snorted at the action, “I’m happy because. . .I met someone and I trust them. Very much.” Dorothea was surprised, trust? Edelgard was surprised as well, she was finally addressing the reason for her affection towards Byleth and the words spilling out were her raw feelings._

_Dorothea kept quiet as she rambled on, “I trust the Black Eagles, I trust Hubert. But with them I feel like I could trust them with my entire being and I barely know them, I-. . .I- this isn’t making sense.”_

_“It doesn’t have to make sense Edie.” Dorothea smiled, “we can stop if you like.”_

_Edelgard sighed, “I would like that, but it would be nice to talk about it. . .” Now Edelgard gave her the puppy eyes._

_Dorothea laughed, “then by all means continue.”_

_“I want to depend on them, but I can’t.” Edelgard stressed “Because I’m afraid of how little control I have around them. It scares me, of how much trust I can put in someone in so little time. It is foolish, but my feelings deny the logic of it.”_

_Edelgard gazed towards the group that was far away enough to not hear their conversation. As Dorothea followed her eyes she found them at the back of the group on a certain navy haired individual._  
_____________________

“Poor Edie,” Dorothea sighed “I can’t exactly be mad at Byleth but I am very conflicted with this feeling of disappointment and happiness for her.” Disappointed in Byleth for not realizing how adored she is by Edelgard and happy for her getting laid by the Hero of Daphnel. 

She continued to watch Edelgard march towards the training grounds and was confused by how Edelgard suddenly stopped. She lingered for a moment, almost like waiting for the gears to finish rotating in her head, and she took a sharp turn and started heading towards the stables. 

“Oh my goddess-she’s going to murder a horse.” Dorothea panicked, “Lysithea! Lysithea?” She was gone too, she finished her plate and went to get another desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am going to be busy this week so when I had an idea I immediately typed it down to post for y'all!
> 
> This is more of a funny one so hopefully this made y'all smile!
> 
> If not that's okay, I'm still new here so I need to get the hang of the tropes ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading so far!


	10. Tea?

Catherine watched as Claude rushed out of the dining hall, a slight flush across his face “huh, what’s wrong with him?”

Manuela huffed “did you not see what just happened?”

“See what just happened?”

“Judith and Byleth!” Manuela exclaimed, extending her hand in the two women’s direction. “They’re flirting. Can you believe it? Byleth, flirting!?” 

Catherine eyed the table that now only holds Judith and Byleth conversing. Judith was laughing, Byleth’s back was facing towards Catherine, but she could see her shoulders shaking in what could be a silent laugh as well “Hmmmph, really?”

“Yes really. Hanneman didn’t you see it?” Hanneman was seated right next to Manuela with his crest book open. 

“I’m sorry. What did you say Manuela?” He said as his eyes never left the book. 

“Ugh” Manuela pinched the bridge of her nose “Shamir did you see what occurred right in front of our eyes?” 

“Yes.” Shamir spooned her onion gratin soup, “Byleth flirts a lot. She just doesn’t shit where she eats.” 

Manuela’s expression turned sour “is that why she acts so dense when I try to flirt with her? I don’t mean anything by it!” 

“Actually I think she’s just naturally dense.” Shamir commented, spooning more of her soup. 

Manuela realized something, her lips turned into a devious smile “And how do you know that “she just doesn’t shit where she eats” hmmm?”

Shamir gripped her spoon, _damn I slipped up_ , since Shamir patrols the town often she has seen Byleth with her few lovers. “I just mean that she doesn’t flirt with anyone in the monastery.” Which was true, well except for one person. 

“I’m confused, isn’t her sleeping with-” Catherine began,

“Shhh! Not so loud. They are right there!” Manuela hushed. Catherine was speaking at a normal level, but Manuela wanted to make sure Byleth couldn’t hear.

Catherine continued, at a voice close to a whisper “isn’t her sleeping with Judith, Technically, ‘shitting where she eats’?” Putting the phrase into quotation marks with her fingers. 

Manuela hummed responding back in a whisper “Well no, Judith doesn’t work here.” 

“But Judith is Claude’s mentor. And Byleth is Claude’s Professor.”

“I am Claude’s Professor.” Hanneman piped up “and you all are children.” Hanneman shut his book. 

“My my so you were paying attention!” Manuela chuckled.

“Of course I was with how loud your prattling is.” Hanneman pushed up his glasses that were beginning to droop on his nose “And all this nonsense about her. Why not leave the poor woman alone?” He spoke in a loud voice silencing the table.

Byleth and Judith heard Hanneman and looked across towards their table. Byleth locked eyes with Catherine first, in which Catherine responded with a goofy wave that Shamir kicked her under the table for. 

“Hey!”

“Sorry, foot slipped.” Shamir said “fool now she knows that we were talking about her.” She said under her breath. 

Fortunately, Byleth gave an awkward wave back and rose from her table along with Judith. They left the dining hall together and Manuela let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Hanneman! You Buffoon!” Manuela exclaimed. And once again, Manuela and Hanneman began their daily argument with one another as Shamir and Catherine watched.

“Judith doesn’t count.” Shamir commented, picking back up the topic.

“I say she does” And another one of Shamir and Catherine’s debates, similar to their two-toned whetstone. 

____

“Princess.” Claude greeted, with a little less enthusiasm than usual. “I don’t suppose you’re here to see me off?” 

“No I am not.” Edelgard said more venomously than usual, “where is your friend?" She stood face to face with the Almyran teenager, her axe inches away from his dangling braid.

"No offense Edelgard. I'm not sure I want to tell you with that axe in your hand." With his index finger Claude slowly pointed the training axe away from his hair. “Speak of the devil.”

On cue Judith appeared from the corner and eyed the two heirs suspiciously. The scene displayed before her wasn’t a surprise, after all it wasn’t the first time Claude was threatened by a girl holding an axe.

“Your Imperial Highness” Judith bowed “If you must, you can kill Claude after the roundtable meeting.” Judith and Edelgard know each other well enough that Edelgard was aware of her humorous nature. 

“Hey! Heir to the Alliance here.” 

Judith chuckled, "I'm well aware."

“Actually, I am here for you.” Edelgard turned away from Claude. 

“For me?” Judith kept her distance from Edelgard. They were positioned in a way that could be described as a Western standoff in front of the Stables.

"Oh dear" Marianne commented as she slowly tried to step away from the scene. She had just finished brushing Dorte's mane.

"Oh dear is right." Claude commented. However, he was clearly intrigued by what was about to play before him. “Get Hilda while you’re at it Marianne. She’ll love this” Claude laughed at his joke “I’m kidding. . .Marianne? Marianne-” Claude looked around but Marianne had already scurried off in the direction of the marketplace.

“Yes, Judith von Daphnel. I challenge you to a sparring match.” 

Claude froze, "Edelgard I don't think you know what you are doing-"

"I know exactly what I'm doing." She stated, arm raised so her axe pointed towards Judith "do you accept?" 

Judith smirked, a fire lit in her eyes "well I can't refuse her Imperial Highness-"

"I would prefer it if you would" Byleth stated casually walking into their conversation, "I'd rather not have my best student be pummeled by a seasoned veteran. Or said seasoned veteran be pummeled by my best student."

"Thank you, Teach!" Claude exasperated “I’d rather not incite a war. After all the Alliance and the Adrestrian Empire are on good terms right now, if you didn’t know Judith!”

Judith chuckled while Edelgard brimmed with her silent frustration "My teacher, I am sure we are able to have a sparring match without seriously injuring one another.”

"Oh I know" Byleth moved closer, using the tip of her finger to point the axe downwards "I am asking this for the sake of them getting to their Roundtable meeting on time."

"We'll make it back in time." The wyvern rider said, his shielded head popping out of a nearby stall. 

Byleth immediately shushed him, “Not. Helping.” 

“Sorry sorry. I’m just gonna go.” He popped his head back into the stall.

"Anyway, perhaps this sparring match could wait for another time?” Although Byleth was asking, it was more of a command that Edelgard and Judith understood.

“Another time.” Judith agreed.

“Yes. My teacher.” Edelgard reluctantly agreed, a wave of embarrassment hit her as she just realized what she was trying to do. This act of jealousy was unruly of her. Dueling for Byleth? How preposterous, Byleth isn’t even aware of her feelings and Judith definitely doesn’t know. There was nothing Edelgard could be jealous of and that frustrated her the most. 

Awkwardly Judith moved towards the stables so she could prepare the Wyvern for travel. “Well, it’s time to start going Claude.” 

“Catch you later Teach! Edelgard.” Claude waved goodbye as he disappeared inside the stable stall to urge his personal Wyvern out. But before he disappeared he gave a comforting squeeze to Edelgard’s shoulder. 

“Nice seeing you again your Imperial Highness, I’ll be sure to spar with you next time.” Judith gave out a smile so bright and confident it almost made Edelgard wince. The embarrassment from her earlier action began to ache even more. “Byleth.” 

Judith smiled a goodbye at Byleth, in which Byleth only gave a nod in return before Judith left to go into the stables. 

Edelgard tried to hurry off from the area, but Byleth’s voice stopped her “Edelgard, do you want to talk over tea?” Normally, Edelgard would be eager to say yes but at this moment the aching feeling in her stomach took over.  
“No my teacher” Edelgard managed to choke out “Perhaps another time.”

“Oh” Byleth deflated “Okay.” 

Edelgard was used to hearing her flat and stoic voice but she could tell the drop in her tone tinged with disappointment. Edelgard continued to walk away as Byleth watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii it's been awhile. I'm determined to see this story to the end! I already have it planned out I just need to fill in the gaps between and that is what I'm having trouble most with. There is no axe fight, unfortunately I am terrible at writing fight scenes, but maybe in the future I'll learn for you guys! I've been playing the Golden Deer Route and I still haven't gotten past the timeskip, I restarted to play with the Ashen Wolves house and I'm loving the new characters! I definitely want to try and incorporate them into this fic.
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long to update! I don't know why this chapter was hard to write, it was more of a joke chapter anyways. But don't worry I'm not gonna leave you guys hanging! It's just going to take some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on here so hopefully you can forgive me for some of my rookie mistakes you can see. 
> 
> Some things I want to clear up, if you're confused on the 'friend' part and why Byleth stayed over at the town outside Garreg Mach and why everyone is laughing. It's like watching your friend come back from a one night stand lol.
> 
> (Also think of Byleth in Ciri's outfit for the Witcher with a high ponytail ;))


End file.
